Who am I
by roxassoul
Summary: Alfred F. Jones is an eleven year old orphan with no memory of his life prior to waking up in Hyde Park. He is starting his First Year at Hogwarts along with his new friend and fellow orphan Harry Potter. Meanwhile England and the other Nations are trying to solve the reason behind America's sudden disappearance.
1. Chapter 1

Paste

"Hi, are you going to Hogwarts too?"

Harry looked up to see a blue eyed, sandy blonde boy staring at him. He was pushing a trolley with a blue trunk and a cat carrier with a small white kitten with a black fur around its collar.

"Yeah…do you know where the platform is?"

The boy nodded. "Professor Sinistra said we just go through the barrier between 9 and 10. Come on; let's go it's almost 11 o'clock."

Harry started to follow him. He ran behind him through the barrier, pausing only on the other side to stare at the crimson train before heading to the end of the train where Alfred was lifting his trunk into the luggage compartment.

"Do you want to sit together?"

"Sure." Harry replied as he lifted Hedwig's cage onto the luggage rack above him. "I'm Harry, this is Hedwig."

"Alfred." The boy replied as he let his kitten out from its cage and took it into his lap. "And this is Americat!"

To Harry's surprise the kitten meowed and raised a paw as if it was saluting.

"Where are you from Alfred?"

"Don't know. The States I think."

Harry blinked. "You think?"

Alfred blushed a bit. "I…lost my memory earlier this summer…all I really know is my name and birthday…I asked Professor Sinistra about it and she took me to a Healer…the Healer said my memories were being blocked by my magic and that after I get some control over it, I might be able to remember…I hope"

"What about your family?"

"I don't think I have one." Alfred pondered as he stroked Americat. "If I did…wouldn't they be looking for me by now? So I think I'm an orphan."

Harry smiled painfully. He knew what it felt like to be alone.

"Don't worry, I think you will find out where you came from."

Alfred grinned. "Thanks Harry!"

**Meanwhile at a World Meeting in Vienna**

"Where is he?"

"That wanker is two hours late."

"This is inexcusable! How long is he going to mop that we all skipped out on his birthday aru?"

"Wait, all of you?" England asked in a very surprised tone.

"_Qui_, all of us sent him a present instead of going."

"Ve...do you think he's mad Germany?"

"Nein, this isn't like America."

"You're right Germany." Canada said in a shaky voice.

"What's the matter lad?"

"I just talked to America's boss; no one has seen or heard from him since our last meeting in June. He's missing."

"WHAT?"

**spaical thanks to 9foxgrl who let my do this this story. I dont own any thing.**

**Canada: WHERE MY BROTHER!**

**NO! Bad canada go to your room**

**Canada: *gose to room**

**Alferd: who was that**

**Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow this is popular! Shout out for the guy in Estona! any way heres the story!**

* * *

Alfred sat beside Harry petting americat. He was so confused. He knew he wasn't sopest to be here but at tthe same time he was. god he wished he could rember but the train movment slowly made hime dift off to sleep.

* * *

Harry felt Bad for Alferd. He didn't remeber any Thing. He looked over to the sleeping child as the door open reviling Ron and Hermine.

"who That" Ron asked

"this is Alfred He dosen't Remender any thing!"

"Oh the poor thing!" Hermine cried instly putting alfred head in her lap and petting his hair. while Ron sat next to harry.

Alfred started to whimper in his sleep. "no, please...it hurts..."

"what ya think he dreaming about?" ask ron

'hope some thing good" thought Harry

* * *

The country of the world were now search the States for America.

' america Please where ever you are be safe" england thought


	3. Chapter 3

**wow ... this is more popular than I thought.**

**Alfred: isnt that good.. Right?**

**YEAH THANKS PEPS**

* * *

_I wached as the people ran. Planes filled the sky wiht bright red dots on them, droping bomb after bomb. But my focs was on a peite japanes man with a Katna drawn and pointed at me._

_"Kiku... Why?"I say_

_"because I can" then he Moved so fast and suddenly he in frount of me swing the sorwd..._

* * *

Alferd suddly woke up screaming. Americat yelped, Ron Jumped, and Hermine screamed in shock.

"Alferd! what wrong?" Harry called to him. but Alfred just keeped screaming, Hermine begain to rub small circles on his back. After a few mintunts of that Alferd begain to calm down and silently cruled up into a ball. Alfred looked around and then notus his surrunding. He looked at Hermine.

"who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Hermine and that Ron." She said pointing to Ron. He gave a small wafe to Ron and looked at me.

"did..I fall asleep?"

"yes." harry repliad not knowing what eles to say. Alferd cat jumped onto his lap and place his plam on his Heart. Alferd instaly cuddled the cat.

" what year are you guys in?" He asked. Harry knew from the look in alfred eyes that he didn't want to talk about his Dream.

"Hermine and I should go back to potroling the Halls.."Ron started. Harry nodded and He and Alferd waved them Off.

"were All in Fith Year." Harry told Alferd and begain to tell him about Harry pervices years at Hogworts.

* * *

Mean while In the white house

"are you postive he not in the country?" England asked, Oncie angain

"He never got off the plane In june. we've been waching for any sine of him For Months. he probly still some where in Europe." the President calmly remarked

"fine... call if you seen any, and I do mean Any, sign of America."

"will Do"

England took out his cellphone and called the other countrys. hopeing for some good news.


	4. Chapter 4

As Harry and Alfred were talking Lunna Lovegood , Ginny, and Neville Came into the Carrige and sat down listing to harry story with a glance or two at a wide-eyed Alfred. as they arved In stead of Hagrids cheerful 'frist 'ears over hear' their was a soft spoken Man calling them over. Alfred waved good-bye and speed over to the boat while Harry and the gang went to the carriages.

* * *

Alfred looked down at the ink colored water as the boat move across the river. By themselves. it was pretty cool he had to amt but still he felt... lonely? Alfred clenched his left hand and wish Mattie was their.

wait... Who Mattie?

Alfred suddenly sat up straight. He remember a _NAME_! Mattie... now if he only had a face with the still, a name. Alfred smiled. He couldn't wait to tell Harry. as the boats arrived Alfred bounded up the stairs and into the Building with a huge smile on his face. At the end of the year he knew that he would remember every thing.

* * *

Mean while in Stockholm

"So no one has found him? sign or other wise?"

"no England But we'll keep looking. The president is problem right, he may still be in Europe will call if we find any thing."

"Alright... thank you Finland I'll help Canadia look in his country."

Finland sighed and disided to call asia next to see if they foun any thing. He was worried about America. He was a sweet boy and didn't disoved the criterium he got. Finland hoped they find him soon. because if they didn't England and Canada will go on a rampage. No one wanted that to happen. Even though Canada was forgotten a lot Germany still has nightmares from WWI. No expect Prussia knows what he did to him, and Prussia curled up in a ball if asked. Also Every one knows how bad England was. So they need to find America and soon.

* * *

**Hey viewers. any ways I just want to thanks all 10 of my followers and 9 reviewers. I have found Spell cheek. so no more dissin' my spelling :(. Any ways I don't own anything and love reviews**


	5. IM SORRY :(

**I'm so Sorry My computer died on me. ill update soon but please check out my poll! also check out other crossovers. I'll update soon I promise!**


	6. Chapter 6

The sorting^

**I'm so sorry this is so late. The Internet hates me so we went to Google chrome. Than all the computers crashed. Also I will not be gender bending the nations. Thank you all for fallowing! I don't own anything plus I'm a new author so be gentle on the commits. I don't own any thing**

Alfred walk through the hall he saw the portraits move and call out to the "Welcome" some cried, while other sneered. The student went through a huge door to the Hogwarts dining room. On an single stool with an old hat. A huge tear appeared as the hat began to sing.

************Line*Break**********

The countries look around the room. They all had to adamant they were starting to get scared they were no sign of America any were they even cheek the world war two fighting island. Seychelles got a little pissed at them but she was worried too. Canada was starting to really freak people out. He started a fight with RUSSIA, and _won. _ Italy actually got angry! ITALY! England wouldn't sit down and did not even use Proper English. The other countries that didn't know America well or hated him were a little worried. Switzerland even decided to not be neutral, But only because Litinstine ask him to.

********Canada*gets*angry*at*this*line*break****** **

"Jones, Alfred!" the old lady calls And Alfred bounds over to the stool.

"_Gryffindor_" the call of the hat roars. Alfred threw that hat of and ran to the cheering table. He sat across from Harry. He gave a lite smile to Alfred and turn his attend back to the unhoused students. Alfred was glad he to be in the same house as Harry and hope they could try to get more of his memory back soon


End file.
